lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Karen Myer
| background = #c3a79b | font = Century Gothic | color1 = #d390a1 | fontcolor1 = #321b15 | color2 = #321b15 | fontcolor2 = #d390a1 | bodyfontcolor = #353439 | image = Karenpage.jpg | width = 350px | age = 25 | gender = Female | education = Graduated Graduated | birthday = 17th of June, 1990 | address = Graceland | occupation = History Teacher | relationships = Andrew Venice | housemates = None | personality = Most of Karen's students would describe her as very kind, unlike some of the other teachers she doesn't hold grudges against students for something they did a while ago. She really enjoys teaching high school kids and she has an optimistic outlook about most things the does, but this doesn't stop her from being realistic. As much as she enjoys being a teacher, she has learnt that sometimes some things just don't go well, and she needs to get used to that. She was very studious when she was a child, but she still somehow managed to have time for quite an active social life - she had a very close group of friends of about five other girls. Karen is cautious and generally nervous, but she often pretends to be more trusting than she is. She doesn't have many fears - she loves heights - but she is scared of clowns. Karen can sometimes come across as just slightly nerdy or socially awkward, mostly just because she has a very nervous laugh. Karen's main weakness is that she does pretend to be more trusting than she is, and she finds it hard to say no. Especially when she is teaching, this often ends up badly because she holds in her frustration and she has a minor outburst which sometimes makes people scared of her or makes people think she is weird. Luckily, she is working on this and she isn't so bad anymore. | appearance = *Hair Colour: Brown *Eye Colour: Brown *Height: 5'9" (175 cm) *Build: Slim Karen has skin that is very pale in winter but she tans in summer. She has a few scares on her face from pimples, but not many. She likes to wear quite professional clothes to work, but is happy in jeans and a t-shirt at home. Her favourite colours are purple and white. She has never dyed her hair a bright colour, but she has had highlights and tips before. | family = *Dean Myer: Dean is Karen's father. She was really close with him growing up, but isn't as close now. They both share a love for Italian food. *Diane Myer: Diane's maiden name is Powell. Diane was the one who encouraged Karen in all her interests. She usually refuses to call her 'Karen' and calls her Katherine. *Eric Myer: Eric is Karen's brother. He is two years younger than her. She is actually closer to him than to her parents these days. | friends = Karen has a few friends she is still in contact with from university, but other than that she doesn't have any close friends at the moment. Most of her friends have moved away (she stays in contact with them on social media.), so she's trying to make friends with some of her colleagues. | history = Karen was born as Katherine Ella Myer on the 17th of June, 1989, although when she was in primary school, people started calling her Karen and she liked the name so it stuck. She was born in New York, but her family moved to Barfield when she was about two. She goes travelling a lot, but she hasn't actually moved cities since she moved from New York. She moved out of her parents' house when she was just nineteen, and she is pretty financially independant, and she rarely visits her parents in person, despite the fact that they don't live very far. She prefers to just call them. Karen started primary school in 1995. She was in the top of the class, but not the top student of everyone. It was when she began High School that she really excelled, because she started learning more stuff in Science and History, which were her two best subjects. She is sort of nerdy, but she is good with children, which is why she studied to be a teacher. She now teaches Humanities/History at Barfield High School, which is the school she went to, but it's quite different to when she went there. Karen has only had one relationship (in High School), because she puts her career and studies before anything else. Now that she has settled in to her job, she would like to have a relationship, but it's really just something at the back of her mind for now. Karen graduated from University about a year ago, and she's stayed in touch with most of her friends, although she hasn't really made any friends with any of her colleagues yet (even though she works with a lot of people a similar age to her), in fact she has trouble calling them by their first names and not in the same way that students address them. Karen's mom and dad are both American, but she grew up with a mix of cultures being introduced to her, because her parents were always adventurous. Both her parents are still alive, although only her paternal grandmother is alive out of her grandparents. Karen has always had a penchant for music and loves - embarrassingly to her - music similar to what some of her students like, although she also likes some more alternative artists. If she wasn't a history teacher, she'd like to be a science teacher. If she wasn't a teacher, she'd like to be a designer of some kind. | trivia = *Her favourite food is pizza *She doesn't smoke, but she does drink alcohol in small amounts. *She got an Associate Degree in Education at the end of 2014. *She really hates carnival games for some reason. | note = I've actually been planning her for ages now. I get bored. -Idk about anyone else, but Katherine and Karen are both names that I just can't stereotype; I'll be like "All Karens are really loud." and then I'll be like "Oh but that one Karen who wasn't" (I've known a lot of people with that name...) so yeah same with Katherine but then different spellings and stuff. Anyway... | fc = Lena Meyer-Landrut | user = Pepper24Dalek |name = Katherine "Karen" Ella Myer}} Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pepper24Dalek's characters Category:Barfield residents Category:Young adults